Essay
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Elena has to write an essay for Alaric's class, which she doesn't want to, so Rick does a little convincing. Elena/Alaric smut


Elena stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. She had to write a four page essay for history. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. God, she hated essays! She tapped her pen on her binder. She shifted through her notes, trying to find something she could work with. All she had written was her name, date, class period, and the title.

Alaric walked into her bedroom, lifter her face up to kiss her. He looked down to see what she'd gotten done. He frowned. "Where's the other pages?" he questioned.

"In my binder, blank. I hate writing essays. I suck at them," she complained, rolling over on her back.

Alaric knew this, and figured it was finally time to do a little bit of 'punishing' Elena for not accomplishing anything. He picked up all her notes and her history book. He spread her notes out in a semi-circle and placed her book just above her notes. He picked up her binder and paper and set them in the middle.

"Get up," he said, using his stern teaching voice that gave the girl goose bumps.

Elena stood, watching Alaric. He spun her around and pressed her back against his chest. He locked one arm around her waist, the other underneath her breast. His fingers made circles on the crotch of her jeans. He undid them and pushed them down, Elena kicking them off. A finger pressed against her lacy panties, eliciting a gasp from her soft, pretty lips. He rubbed teasing circles over her clothed sex, making her whimper and moan. He kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Ngh, Rick…" she moaned.

He didn't stop until she was moaning for more and her panties were soaked. He pushed them down and took them off himself, kissing down her legs. He kissed back up all the way to her neck. He rubbed her sensitive sex once more. Elena rocked her hips against his finger, reaching back to wrap an arm around his neck and tangled her fingers in his messy, dirty blonde hair. Alaric placed a large finger at her entrance, teasing her, listening to the pleas that left her lips.

"Oh~ Rick, please!"

Alaric slid his finger into her tight, wet heat. She moaned loudly, and he had to clamp his hand over her mouth to muffle it. He moved her finger in and out at a teasingly slow pace that made her whine. She wanted more, and Rick delivered, slipping in a second finger to join the slow pace of the first. Then he began to drive them inside. He knew Elena could never last long. She rocked back against Alaric, grinding lightly against her History teacher.

Elena began to pant. She hadn't a clue why Alaric pounced her all of a sudden, but she didn't particularly care. She was due for several excellent orgasms she knew he could bring her to. Alaric knew how to fuck her just right. She was a squirter, and Alaric knew this. His thumb rubbed her sensitive nub in time with his two fingers.

"R-Riiiick!" she gasped and squealed out as she came all over Alaric's fingers.

Alaric removed his fingers, sucking them clean. He licked his lips as he reached for a hair bow on the night stand. He tamed her hair into a neat, tight pony tail then twisted it into a bun, using a clamp to hold it in place. He forced her on her elbows and knees in front of her binder. He dropped her pen onto the floor.

Kicking his pants and boxers off, he got on his knees behind her. "No matter what happens, you keep your eyes on your work. You will not make a single noise until this essay is complete. Pick up the pen."

Elena squeaked and reached for her pen, gripping it tightly. She didn't have a clue about Alaric's punishment. She stared at her paper, hands trembling slightly. She looked over her notes. Finally she found inspiration for the first sentence. She was thinking of another, when she felt her boyfriend's sticky fingers slide underneath the too big solid black button down she'd stole from Damon at her stay at the Boarding House one day. Button by button, the shirt was opened carefully. Alaric knew Elena would never talk to him again if he damaged that shirt in any way. He pushed it off her shoulders a bit when he had it open.

The brunette was finding it hard to concentrate on her work with Alaric squeezing and massaging her breast in a delicious way. Her nipples hardened at his soft, careful touch. It made her shudder. Her pen began to move again, dishing out four more sentences. Alaric rewarded her with a nip to the sensitive part behind her ear. She bit her lip in order not to moan out. Her pen stopped moving s she inhaled sharply as he began to lick the area. Her pen fell from between trembling fingers. Alaric responded with a harsh bite to her neck. She gasped and almost let out a scream That bite mark would scar up later on, and Alaric knew he was going to get hell about it later from several different people, but to hell with it.

"Pick it up. Whatever happens, _don't stop._"

Elena nodded and picked her pen up again. She reread what she'd just written, and then reread her notes. Her hand was shaking as she began to write again. She felt fingers touch her womanhood, circling talented fingers around her. Elena bit her lip. She couldn't help her body's reaction to Alaric's gentle touches down there. She was wet once again, and her hand had stilled once again, but only for a second before she continued on, afraid of what Alaric would dish out to her if she didn't.

Alaric brought his fingers to his lips, tasting her once again. He length twitched, eager to be buried inside her. He placed his hands on either side of Elena, and slowly, he slid in, moaning at her silky tightness around his thick, throbbing length. Alaric let her gasps of pain and her actions stopping pass. It had been a while since they've been intimate. After she was adjusted to the slight pain, she picked up her pen again. She was almost finished with one half of the back side when Alaric pulled out completely and then stroke back into her full power. Elena bit her lip hard to fight back her urge to scream. It hurt, but it felt so good.

Alaric pounded into her small body. Elena was struggling to keep quiet and focus entirely on her work, but she tried her best. The history teacher angled his thrusts just right, making her cry out instantly. Alaric forced her pen to move.

"Keep writing," he growled lustfully in her ear.

Swallowing her moans, shaky fingers pushed away one piece of paper—two pages—away from her. She flipped open her binder and tore out another sheet. She slammed her fist down hard on the floor as she was being rubbed as well. Her orgasm was building, and she was near her second one. Little whimpers and moans left her as her shaky hand continued to write. Her hand writing was almost unreadable, and she was sure Alaric was going to make her rewrite it over.

A particular hard thrust made her come, Elena fearlessly screaming her pleasure, Alaric's name tumbling from her lips. But Alaric was still pounding mercilessly into Elena's body, groaning as she tightened around him. His breath was coming out in short little gasps. He slowed to a stop for a moment, resting. Elena, silently screaming because he stopped, took the moment to her advantage, and quickly finished two paragraphs. Alaric was panting in her ear. He licked and nipped at the shell of her ear, sitting back and pulling her away from the papers. He put her on her back after taking out the clamp in her hair. Elena pulled him into a fiery kiss when Alaric began to stroke back into her harder, faster. He hands tangled into dirty blonde hair, pulling it harshly. Countless amount of noises flowed from her lips, a string of curses from Alaric's.

"Shit, Elena," he moaned, burying his face in her neck. Her moans grew an octave each thrust, and he knew she was close. He could feel that tight coil unwind just as she reached her third climax, her body shuddering and shaking violently underneath him. Her nails clawed at his back as she rode out her orgasm.

As the two came down from their sex highs, Alaric stroked Elena's hair. The man was covered with a mix of sweat and his girlfriend's essence. He was completely drenched. Elena panted heavily beneath him, eyes closing.

"Dammit… I couldn't wait for you to finish your essay."

Her eyes opened. "I'm almost done with it," she yawned.

Alaric sighed softly, picking her up. "Let's shower."

"Too tired to stand….And my legs hurt."

"Don't worry. I got you," He murmured, kissing her forehead.

(-_-)

Alaric stroked through Elena's damp hair as he read her essay. It was hard to make out, but he managed. Even though she didn't finish it, it was what he was looking for. He set the two papers on the nightstand and cut the lamp off, sliding down further into Elena's bed, pulling her against his chest. He'd put an eighty-five in the grade book tomorrow.

(-_-)

Elena was the only one who didn't turn in her homework. She stared down at her desk, irritated. She had it in her hand, but—

"Elena," said Alaric, frowning as he shuffled through the papers. He knew she did it, and she had it earlier. "Where's yours at?"

She sighed. "Damon ate my homework."

Everyone started to laugh, except Alaric. "….I believe it," he said before sticking a jim clip on them and sticking them in a drawer to grade during his planning period.


End file.
